


Who Loves You?

by TheSourFruit



Category: Borderlands, Tales from the Borderlands - Fandom
Genre: Implied Anal Sex, M/M, i guess?
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-22
Updated: 2016-05-22
Packaged: 2018-06-09 23:59:08
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 551
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6929647
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheSourFruit/pseuds/TheSourFruit
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Rhys had always known that Jack was more than a little self-absorbed. Hell, anybody who had ever spoken to the man knew it. So it was really no surprise to Rhys that, while having sex, Jack loved nothing more than hearing his own name called out by his partner. All Rhys had to do was say his name - whether it was in a booming scream, a breathy moan, or anything in-between – and Jack was putty in his hands.</p>
<p>OR: Jack indirectly tell Rhys he loves him for the first time.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Who Loves You?

**Author's Note:**

> (unbeta-ed)
> 
> i haven't really written anything like this in a long time. it's very short, but i just wanted a quick writing exercise to help get me back into it.

Rhys had always known that Jack was more than a little self-absorbed. Hell, anybody who had ever spoken to the man knew it. So it was _really_ no surprise to Rhys that, while having sex, Jack loved nothing more than hearing his own name called out by his partner. All Rhys had to do was say his name - whether it was in a booming scream, a breathy moan, or anything in-between – and Jack was putty in his hands.

They had _just_ gotten into the thick of it. Rhys’ wincing and gasping had given way to moans and sighs as he bounced on Jack’s lap, when he felt those big hands on his back guiding him into a laying position. He settled back into the pillows and let himself relax as Jack took control. He was moving slowly, with his bottom lip between his teeth and his eyes resting shut. He groaned and leaned down over Rhys. He opened his eyes and kept them locked with Rhys’ for a moment.

“…Say my name.” _There_ it was.

“Jack,” Rhys moaned softly as he slid his hands up Jack’s back, pulling him closer.

Jack responded immediately, grunting and thrusting his hips quickly.

Rhys gasped and threw his head back into the pillows. “Oh, _Jack!_ ”

Jack rested on his elbow and turned to plant sloppy kisses along the shell of Rhys’ ear. “Keep goin’, babe. Who’s got you?”

“Jack!” Rhys answered as he dug the nails of his flesh hand into his back.

Jack reached down to squeeze at the flesh of Rhys’ bottom. “Who does this pretty little ass belong to?”

“Jack,” Rhys responded, laughing a little.

Jack chuckled lightly and pressed his lips to Rhys’. He hovered there a moment, letting their lips brush against each other with each movement. “And who loves you, baby?”

Rhys hesitated for a bit. “…J-Jack?”

“That’s right, honey.” Jack breathed before he pushed his lips against Rhys’ again. Rhys moaned and tangled his fingers into Jack’s hair.

Jack trailed feather-light kisses down Rhys’ jaw down to his neck. He gently bit and licked at the delicate skin. Rhys mewled and began grinding his hips up to meet Jack’s thrusting.

“Ah! Jack… _Jack!_ ”

Jack pulled his lips off Rhys’ neck and buried his face in the pillows beside Rhys’ head. Passionate grunts, muffled by the decorative pillows, accompanied Jack’s quickening hips. Rhys panted and wrapped his legs around Jack’s waist.

\--

About fifteen minutes later, Rhys’ breathing was finally slowing down to a more relaxed rate. At his side, Jack was snoozing. Light snores had already begun rumbling in his throat. Jack’s words from earlier were still stuck in Rhys’ head, and a big stupid smile was stuck on his face.

Love. Jack said he _loved_ him! Well, sort of. In an indirect, roundabout way. But that didn’t mean he didn’t really _mean it_ , right?

Rhys turned onto his side, facing Jack. Jack slowly opened his eyes and smiled at Rhys. He sighed heavily before pulling the comforter up to his shoulder and sliding his eyes shut again. Rhys scooted closer to Jack, wrapped an arm around him, and tucked his head under his chin.

“Hey, Jack?”

“Hm?”

“…I love you.”

Jack looked down to place a quick kiss on top of Rhys’ head.

“I love you too, Rhys.”

**Author's Note:**

> thank you for reading! i hope it turned out okay.


End file.
